fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup, known in Europe and Australia as Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup Bros. and in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG: Super Mario-kun Mashup (Japanese: マリオ＆ルイージRPG：スーパーマリオくんマッシュアップ Hepburn: Mario& ruīji RPG: Sūpāmario-kun masshuappu) is a role-playing video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for both the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch. The game is the sixth title in the Mario & Luigi series, crossing over with the style of characters from Super Mario-kun manga series (Also known as Super Mario: Manga Adventures in France). It was released worldwide on November 2018. Story One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach is preparing for a party that she's holding at her castle. But her pipes are in a predicament. Mario & Luigi are assigned to fix them, but while fixing them. A metoriod shoots down from the sky and crashes outside the castle. Arriving at the scene, Mario and Luigi see the metoriod and it cracks open revealing a comic book, which opens up and blasts all the Manga versions of the characters out of the book. They spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. Manga Toads, Manga Yoshis, Manga Baby Yoshis, Manga Lumas and Manga Piantas fall down and are sighted near Toad City and Sunnyset Beach, while Bowser's minions and the Shroobs begin to meet. Mario and Luigi meet Manga Peach, Manga Toadsworth, Manga Rosalina and Manga Starlow, who introduces their selfs to Peach, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Professor E. Gadd, Toadbert, Toadiko and Starlow. Mario and Luigi agree to help Manga Peach and Manga Rosalina seek out the Manga Toads, Manga Bady Yoshis and Manga Lumas spread across the Kingdom. Mario and Luigi find the Manga Toads, Manga Bady Yoshis and Manga Lumas hiding in the castle. Afterwards, they explain that more of them were confronted by Shroobs, however, a few were able to escape. The brothers go to the castle's workshop and discover both Popple and Nabbit stole almost a few Bros. Attacks that the Toads had prepared. Mario and Luigi tell them that they will use the two they recovered before Popple and Nabbit escaped. While trying to leave the castle, they find both Daisy, Toadette and Manga Toadette, who shows them a new comic book called "Super Mario-kun: Manga Adventures". Meanwhile at Toad City, Mario and Luigi makes their way and encounters Fawful from the manga world, who explains that he team up with the Shroobs and their manga verisons and he also wants to find his real version of himself and then team up to conquer not only both the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle, but also take over the world, or better yet, take over the multiverse. And then Manga Fawful fly away to find and meet his real counterpart. Meanwhile, Bowser meets Manga Bowser, who, after some disagreements, team up together and agree to take down the Mario brothers. Bowser Jr. also meets his manga counterpart, Manga Bowser Jr., and, unlike Bowser and Manga Bowser, the two become friends. Upon arriving at Grassy Green Farms, they receive Stuffwell, the talking suitcase made by E. Gadd, to assist them and help them carry supplies their quest, he tells Mario & Luigi that he was upgraded to 900 megabits, during the events of Bowser's Inside Story, Dream Team and Paper Jam. Mario and Luigi venture through Grassy Green Farms, where they come across several Goombas and Manga Goombas. They eventually get cornered by fourio group of Manga Shroobs, who defeat the Mario Bros. Shortly afterwards, the Manga Mario Bros arrives to defeat the Manga Shroobs and save Mario and Luigi. After battle, Mario and Luigi unite with Manga Mario and Manga Luigi, and the newly-formed fourio set off to find the Manga people and save the world. Meanwhile Bowser receive word from both Kamek and Army Hammer Bro that the Shroobs and Fawful have been revived by someone. Manga Bowser tells the crew a plan that involves the Mario brothers and the Comic Book. Soon after meeting Manga Mario and Manga Luigi, the fourio learns of both Manga Fawful alongside Midbus, Manga Midbus and the Manga Shroobs just revived both Fawful and the Shroobs, respectively. The two Fawfuls than arrive and return to their hideout, sending Junior Shrooboid to attack the fourio and slow their pursuit. After the group defeat Junior Shrooboid, they eventually reach the exit of Grassy Green Farms; which both Midbus and Manga Midbus blocks using a giant block with Fawful's face on it. Daisy, Toadette, Manga Toadette and Professor E. Gadd then arrive, and they tell the group that they can help them pass the giant block, given that the fourio can find some more Manga people first. After enough Manga people are found and rescued, Professor E. Gadd creates a giant laser cannon to destroy the giant block blockade, allowing the fourio to access Windworn Desert. Entering the desert. Mario & Luigi see Popple and Nabbit boarding the Sandystring Express to Toad City. Once the train leaves they drop two more Bros. Attacks. Both Starlow and Manga Starlow tells the brothers that the next time they run into the banndits, they will recover more Bros. Attacks. The fourio meet Kylie Koopa, and spot Fawful's Castle in distance, which they must cross the desert to reach. On the way to Fawful's Castle to stop the two Fawfuls and the Shroobs, their progress is put to a halt by six Shroobs after climbing some quicksand. The fourio regroup and leam the Fourio Hammer, and eventually reach the top of the quicksand stream again, this time crossing a bridge leading towards Fawful's Castle. However, the Midbus duo stop them; attacking the bridge causing Mario and Co. to fall into Windworn Caves. They soon find that in order to progress they must get up there in order to get out of Windworn Caves. However, before the group can get out of Windworn Caves, they meet and face off against Wario, Waluigi, Manga Wario and Manga Waluigi. After defeating both Wario, Waluigi, Manga Wario and Manga Waluigi and then both the Wario Bros and their Manga counterparts ran off, the group prepares to proceed, but are blocked by the Shroobs and going into Comic Crunch Battles to fight the fourio. the fourio defeats the Shroobs and proceeds. As they approach Fawful's Castle, however Fawful's Castle flies away and both Fawful and Manga Fawful decides to call both the Shroob UFOs and the Fawfulcopters to attack and blast them. The first shot misses and the second almost knocks out the fourio and the fourio luckly escape from the army of both the Shroob UFOs and the Fawfulcopters. (COMING SOON) (WIP) Gameplay The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games except with the addition of Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. Unlike Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, Manga Mario and Manga Luigi ride inside Mario and Luigi's caps and use the hammers similar to the Baby Bros from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Other moves include the Fourio Spin Jump, a four by four version of both the Trio Hammer and Trio Grab from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, a four by four version of the blue shell from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, a four by four version of the Side Drill from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, the Fourio Drill, and the Ball Bros from both Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In battle players control Mario and Luigi. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi fight alongside and are allowed to take four turns, unlike Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi can also be used in the Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi use as an advance mode similar to the first two games, depending on who is using the Bros. Attacks. In addition to the Bros. Attacks, the new variation of special attacks are called Fourio Attacks can be preformed with Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. These attacks will have Manga Mario and Manga Luigi use their strange abilities that have them merge together to create strange items that can be used like the Bros. Attacks. Most Fourio Attacks have the Mario Bros use Manga versions of the Bros. Attacks, while the others have silhouettes in the bottom screen, and would be able to perform their moves with the stylus. At certain points, the fourio will take part in Comic Crunch Battles which are the equivalent to the Papercraft Battles from the previous game. Each time, they will control different versions of the main characters, each with their own unique abilities, they fight on a stage, very similar to the Paper Mario series and the Super Smash Bros series. Items List of usable items *HP Beans *Bros. Beans *Power Beans *Defense Beans *Special Power Beans (new) *Special Defense Beans (new) *Speed Beans *Stache Beans *Mix Beans *Coins *5 Gold Coins *10 Gold Coins *20 Gold Coins *50 Gold Coins *100 Gold Coins/Giant Coins *Mushrooms *Super Mushrooms *Ultra Mushrooms *Hyper Mushrooms (new) *Max Mushrooms *Star Candy *Superstar Candy *Ultrastar Candy *Hyperstar Candy (new) *Max Star Candy *Nuts *Super Nuts *Ultra Nuts *Hyper Nuts (new) *Max Nuts *Syrup Jars *Supersyrup Jars *Ultrasyrup Jars *Hypersyrup Jars (new) *Max Syrup Jars *? Blocks *Coin Blocks *Attack Piece Blocks *M Blocks *L Blocks *Manga M Blocks *Manga L Blocks *4-Bros. Random Block *Recovery Block *Yellow Switch *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Special attacks Bros. Attacks Fourio Attacks Locations *Princess Peach's Castle * Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon * Grassy Green Farms * Windworn Desert * Sunnyset Beach * Foggy Bog Forest * Blizzard Hill Peaks * Toad City * Bowser Path * Bowser's Castle * Neo Fawful Castle Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Level 1 to 5 *Red Shell Rank - Level 6 to 11 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Green Shell Rank - Level 6 to 11 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Fire Flower Rank - Level 12 to 16 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Ice Flower Rank - Level 12 to 16 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Boomerang Flower Rank - Level 17 to 24 *Super Leaf Rank - Level 25 to 33 *Super Bell Rank - Level 34 to 43 *Shine Sprite Rank - Level 44 to 53 *Super Star Rank - Level 54 to 63 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Green Star Rank - Level 54 to 63 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Rainbow Rank - Level 64 to 100 Characters Playable General *Mario *Luigi *Manga Mario/Mario-kun *Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun Supporting *Princess Peach *Manga Peach/Peach-chan *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Manga Rosalina/Rosalina-chan *Toadsworth *Manga Toadsworth *Toadbert *Toadiko *Toadette *Manga Toadette/Toadette-chan *Toads *Manga Toads *Yoshis *Manga Yoshis *Starlow *Manga Starlow/Starlow-chan *Stuffwell *Professor E. Gadd *Brocks *Broque Monsieur *Broque Madame *Broggy *Blitties *Brickle *Britta *Baby Yoshis *Manga Baby Yoshis *Lumas *Manga Lumas *Piantas *Manga Piantas *Lakitu *Manga Lakitu *Kuzzle *Kylie Koopa *Blue Paratroopas *Donkey Kong *Manga Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Manga Diddy Kong *Wiggler *Manga Wiggler *Flutter *Manga Flutter *(WIP) (COMING SOON) Antagonist *Fawful *Manga Fawful/Fawful-kun *Midbus *Manga Midbus/Midbus-kun *Shroobs *Manga Shroobs/Shroob-kun Army *Junior Shrooboid *Yoob *Manga Yoob *Shrooboid Brat *Commander Shroob *Elder Shrooboid *Swiggler *Junior Shrooboid R *Shrooboid Brat R *Junker Secondary Antagonist *Bowser *Manga Bowser/Bowser-kun *Kamek *Manga Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Manga Bowser Jr./Bowser Jr-chan *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *Army Hammer Bro *Wario *Waluigi *Manga Wario/Wario-kun *Manga Waluigi/Waluigi-kun *Popple *Nabbit Enemies Both series *Goomba (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Grassy Green Farms) *Manga Goomba/Goomba-kun (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Grassy Green Farms) *Rex (Windworn Desert) *Manga Rex/Rex-kun (Windworn Desert) *Cheep Cheep (Sunnyset Beach) *Manga Cheep Cheep/Cheep Cheep-kun (Sunnyset Beach) *Bandit (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Windworn Desert/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Manga Bandit/Bandit-kun (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Windworn Desert/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Ninji (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Manga Ninji/Ninji-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Pidgit (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Pidgit/Pidgit-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Bob-omb (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Manga Bob-omb/Bob-omb-kun (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Tanoomba (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Tanoomba/Tanoomba-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Shy Guy/Shy Guy R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Shy Guy/Shy Guy-kun and Manga Shy Guy R/Shy Guy-kun R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Shy Guy Airtub/Shy Guy Airtub R (Background enemy) (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Shy Guy Airtub/Manga Shy Guy Airtub R (Background enemy) (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Boo (Foggy Bog Forest) *Manga Boo/Boo-kun (Foggy Bog Forest) *Chain Chomp (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Chain Chomp/Chain Chomp-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Walker Guy (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Walker Guy/Walker Guy-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Mechakoopa (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Mechakoopa/Mechakoopa-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Dry Bones (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Dry Bones/Dry Bones-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Tashrooba (Neo Fawful Castle) *Manga Tashrooba/Tashrooba-kun (Neo Fawful Castle) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Mario & Luigi series *Capnap (Grassy Green Farms) *Filbbee (Grassy Green Farms) *Shrooblet (Grassy Green Farms/Windworn Desert) *Bandinero/Bandinero R (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Windworn Desert/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Thorb (Windworn Desert) *Octoomba (Windworn Desert) *Shrooba Diver (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Sandmaargh (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Buccanero/Buccanero R (Sunnyset Beach/Bowser Path) *Tiki Buzz/Tiki Buzz R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Octoguy (Sunnyset Beach) *Drillbit Crab (Sunnyset Beach) *Flounderflage (Sunnyset Beach) *Sandoon (Sunnyset Beach) *Toothy (Sunnyset Beach) *Kritter/Kritter R (Also known as Kremling) (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Koopeleon (Foggy Bog Forest) *Boo Guy (Foggy Bog Forest) *Boomerang Bro/Boomerang Bro R (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser's Castle) *Elasto-Piranha (Foggy Bog Forest) *Treevil (Foggy Bog Forest) *Trashure (Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest) *Fawflopper (Grassy Green Farms) *Mawful Mole (Grassy Green Farms/Foggy Bog Forest) *Elite Octoomba (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Borp (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Love Bubble (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Handfake (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Ice Bro/Ice Bro R (Blizzaed Hill Peaks/Bowser's Castle) *Skellokey (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Chuboomba (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Crawful (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Nooz (Bowser Path) *Gold Koopeleon (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawflant (Bowser Path) *Lakitufo (Background enemy) (Bowser Path) *Spiny Shroopa (Bowser Path) *Octoboo (Bowser Path) *Ant Trooper (Bowser Path) *Horned Ant Troopers (Bowser Path) *Gunner Guy (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Dark Boo (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Fawful Guy/Fawful Guy R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawful Guy Airtub/Fawful Guy Airtub R (Background enemy) (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Chain Chawful/Chain Chawful R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawfulcopter/Fawfulcopter R (Background enemy) (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Flipsting/Flipsting R (Bowser's Castle/Neo Fawful Castle) *Hammer Bro (Bowser's Castle) *Fire Bro (Bowser's Castle) *Sniper Bill (Bowser's Castle) *Big Tail Goomba (Bowser's Castle) *Broozer (Bowser's Castle) *Inky Piranha Plant (Background enemy) (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Boom Guy (Bowser's Castle) *Octopus (Super Mario Galaxy) (Background enemy) (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Gold Trashure (Sunnyset Beach/Toad City/Bowser's Castle/Neo Fawful Castle) *Virus (Red, Blue and Yellow) (Dr. Mario) (Grassy Green Farms/Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Virus R (Dr. Luigi) (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Toad City/Bowser's Castle/Neo Fawful Castle) *Magifoofa (Neo Fawful Castle) *Shroid (Neo Fawful Castle) *Snoozorb (Neo Fawful Castle) *Soul Bubble (Neo Fawful Castle) *Shroob Rex (Neo Fawful Castle) *Mechawful and Mechahful Head (Neo Fawful Castle) *Alarm Bob-omb (Neo Fawful Castle) *Naplock (Neo Fawful Castle) *Dr. Shroob (Neo Fawful Castle) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Super Mario-kun/Super Mario: Manga Adventures series *Manga Cobrat/Cobrat-kun (Windworn Desert) *Manga Jumping Piranha Plant/Jumping Piranha Plant-kun (Background enemy) (Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest) *Manga Dino Rhino/Dino Rhino-kun (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Manga Dino-Torch/Dino-Torch-kun (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Comic Crunch Battles *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Bosses Normal Bosses Comic Crunch Battles *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Battle Ring Bosses Normal Battle Ring Bosses Comic Crunch Battle Ring Bosses *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, this game keeps the same graphics as its predecessors (Dream Team and Paper Jam) *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Lakitu's role is changed in this game. *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the tutorials are optional. *No new villain or enemies created for this game (besides Fawful, Midbus, Shroobs, Manga Walker Guy, Manga Shy Guy Airtub/Manga Shy Guy Airtub R, Manga Tashrooba, Gold Trashure, Virus R (Dr. Luigi), Boomerang Bro R, Ice Bro R, Fawful Guy R, Fawful Guy Airtub/Fawful Guy Airtub R, Chain Chawful R, Fawfulcopter R, Junior Shrooboid R and Shrooboid Brat R) *There are 12 ranks, more than Bowser's Inside Story's six, Dream Team's five and Paper Jam's seven. New ranks include the Red Shell Rank (Mario and Manga Mario only), the Ice Flower Rank (Luigi and Manga Luigi only), the Super Bell Rank and the Green Star Rank (Luigi and Manga Luigi only). *This is most likely due to four characters being on the battlefield at once. *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the game's Japanese title is not followed by a number. *Some enemies randomly trip when they run and attacking the bros in battles. *This is the first game in the series to be release in both consoles. *This is the first game in the series to be released worldwide. *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Gallery __paper_jam_x_amiibo___by_6gonzalocortez4-d9zaozw test a1.png|The artwork of both Mario and Luigi luigi_kun.A1.1.png|The artwork of both Manga Mario/Mario-kun and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun Fawful and Manga Fawful-kun Artwork Mario and Luigi Manga Mashup.png|The artwork of both Fawful and Manga Fawful/Fawful-kun Poppletrans.png|The artwork of Popple Nabbit, New Super Mario Bros. U.png|The artwork of Nabbit Stuffwell.png|The artwork of Stuffwell __mario_luigi___rpg_style__yoshi_by_master_rainbow-daa5gf9.png|The artwork of Yoshi Yoshi Solo SuperMarioKun 27.png|The artwork of Manga Yoshi Sprites Mario Standard Idle - MLPJ.gif|Mario Luigi Standard Idle - MLPJ.gif|Luigi Manga Mario-kun Standard Idle MLMM.png|Manga Mario/Mario-kun Manga Luigi-kun Standard Idle MLMM.png|Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun MLPJStarlow.png|Starlow Manga Starlow-chan Standard Idle MLMM.png|Manga Starlow/Starlow-chan MLDT_MLPJ_Fawful.png|Fawful Manga Fawful-kun Standard Idle MLMM.png|Manga Fawful/Fawful-kun Stuffwell_MLDT_MLPJ_MLMM_2.0.png|Stuffwell MLDTPopple.png|Popple MLPJNabbit.png|Nabbit Gameplay Screenshots References to other games *Super Mario Bros. 2/Super Mario USA: (WIP) *Super Mario World: (WIP) *Super Mario 64: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros (Nintendo DS): (WIP) *Super Mario Galaxy: (WIP) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Toadbert, Blitties, Kuzzle, Blue Paratroopas, Fawful, Midbus and Junker (alongside Junker Cans) returns in this game alongside the enemies from the game such as Fawflopper, Mawful Mole, Crawful, Fawflant, Fawful Guy, Chain Chawful, Fawfulcopter, Magifoofa, Mechawful (alongside Mechawful Head), Drillbit Crab, Toothy, Treevil, Trashure, Borp, Nooz, Alarm Bob-omb and Naplock. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: (WIP) *Super Mario Galaxy 2: (WIP) *Super Mario 3D Land: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. 2: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. U: Baby Yoshis first appear in this game. *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: (WIP) *Super Mario 3D World: (WIP) *Dr. Luigi: (WIP) *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: (WIP) *''Super Mario Maker: Bumpers appear in one Minigame. *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'': Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the game runs on the same engine used in this game. As such, many of the game's graphics are reused, although some characters have received new animations. All of Mario and Luigi's battle animations are reused with the exception of new jumping in battle animations. One of the new Bros. Attacks, known as Papercraft Tackle, features Papercraft Mario, using the same model from the Papercraft Battles in this game. There are also five returning Bros. Attacks originally from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Bowser-kun/Manga Bowser breaks the fourth wall saying to both Mario, Luigi, Mario-kun/Manga Mario, Luigi-kun/Manga Luigi, Starlow, Starlow-chan/Manga Starlow and the others and even the player, "Well... Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam didn't sell well as we expect it", referencing to the poor sales/low sales of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *(WIP): (COMING SOON). Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games